mother dearest
by tatty ted
Summary: On the eve of her sixteenth birthday, Esme-Jane Jordan comes face to face with the mother who abandoned her at four years old. - —Nick/Miriam/OC.
1. CHAPTER I

ϟ

* * *

mother dearest  
_a casualty fanfiction_

* * *

"Fuck!" Esme muttered through gritted teeth as she grabbed the side of the chair. The tattoo laughed as he carried on inking her lower back. She'd been pressured into getting a tattoo by her best friend and she'd gone to a man called Toby because he didn't ask for ID.

She always wanted a tattoo but her father — _father dearest_ — said that she could only get one at eighteen. Of course, Esme-Jane never listened to her father! Nope. What she wanted, she usually got; either through twisting her father around her finger or going behind his back.

— Never mind, she always thought, you only live once, was her motto.

She decided on a heart with a knife through it with the words _daddy dearest. _The photograph she'd taken to the tattoist looked nice but whether or not, the same design looked nice on her, she didn't know. Or rather, she didn't care.

Handing the tattooist the money, Esme-Jane smiled and picked up her handbag. Putting it over her shoulder, she left the shop and began to walk to the bus stop to catch the 306 back home. She glanced at her watch as she walked, registering the time as just over five.

Getting on the bus and shown the driver her bus pass, she sat at the back of the bus, took out her ipod and lost herself in her music. She wasn't a bad kid, just a teenager who'd lost her way a little and was trying to find the right path back.

Pressing the bell as she neared her stop, Esme got up off her seat and walked down the bus. Thanking the driver as she got off, she walked down the street and turned into the cul-de-sac. As she reached her house, she noticed her father's car on the drive and sighed.

He was back early, great!

Unlocking the front door with the keys she'd taken out of her handbag, she pushed open the door and stepped inside, "Hello dad."

"I've got a letter here to say you've got detention." Her father called from the kitchen and as she closed the front door, she began to say, _"Hello Esme, how are you? Had a nice day at school?"_ She put the keys down on the table by the door and shouted back;

"And? It's only detention."

"Esme, it's your third this week and it's only wednesday."

"Well, they need to stop giving detentions out like they're pedo's giving kid's candy."

"That's not funny."

"I didn't intend for it to be." She answered back as she walked into the kitchen. Her father was sat at the table, the letter in his hand and she put her handbag down on the table and walked towards the fridge.

Taking out a bottle of orange juice, she unscrewed the lid and took a sip. She noticed the look of disgust on her father's face and she laughed as she walked towards the cupboard and took out a glass.

"Well it's a bit late for that now, isn't it? You might as well have the whole bottle."

Esme smirked as she put the glass back in the cupboard and walked to the table, "So what've you done now?"

"Nothing. Oh, to get detention? I didn't do anything." She paused and stuck out her bottom lip, "Well, I didn't do much. Samuel dared me to throw a paperball at Mrs Brindley and I did it. It hit her at the back of the head and I got detention."

"Will you ever grow up? You're sixteen tomorrow. You're in your final year of school."

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Esme asked and smiled gently, "One day I'll grow up but not yet." She was about to stand up from the table when she looked her father in the eye and said gently, "How much are you betting that I'm going to receive a birthday card of that bitch tomorrow."

"Esme! Don't talk about your mother like that."

"Why ever not? You know as well as I do, she sends me a birthday card every fluffin' year since the age of four, yet can't be bothered coming around. Why should I respect her for that?"

"She's still your mother."

"No she's not. The minute she walked out, she stopped being my mother. Now, is there anything important you want to tell me? Or, can I go upstairs?"

Nick shook his head and as his only daughter left the room and slammed the door closed behind her, he sighed. He could understand her anger, Miriam did leave when Esme was four and she hasn't seen her since. He fiddled with the letter about his daughter's detention, folded it in half and stuck it back in it's original envelope.

He walked upstairs and reached the top of the stairs. As he got to Esme's room, he knocked on the door and hearing Esme tell him to come in, he pushed the door open. She was lying on her bed, staring at her exercise book.

"Esme?"

"Hmm." There was a pause and Esme looked at her father, "Spit it out dad."

"If you could ever see your mother again, what would you do?"

"Punch her fucking light's out." She answered back, "Excuse my french but that's exactly what I'd do."

"Why?" He walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge. Esme looked up from the page she was reading and stared at her father for ages. He was asking why. Was he stupid?

"Think about it dad. I'm four years old, I need my mother the most. She walks then turns up twelve years later without any contact. Of course I'll punch her stupid light's out. I mean, why? Why leave me dad?"

Esme knew she was going to cry but she told herself, she'd never cry over her mother again! Nick sensed at any minute, she'd cry and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. As he hugged her, he spotted her tattoo on her back.

"Esme?"

She broke the hug and with teary-eyes, she smiled cutely at her father and asked, "Do you like it?"

"I thought we agreed when you were eighteen."

She smiled, "Well you agreed. I just nodded to keep you happy." She smirked, kissed her father's cheek and went back to reading the page, "Anyway, you like it don't you? So there's no problem."

He smiled at his daughter. Despite her problems, he wouldn't change her for the world. Getting up off the bed, he walked to the door and opened it. Turning to Esme, he smiled gently and said;

"Dinner will be half an hour."

"Bout time, I'm starvin." She answered back with a smile.

* * *

**jottings** — Nick is probably majorly out of character but hey, he's like this in this story okay. i need to stop creating original characters as I think everybody is sick of seeing them to be fair. if you like it enough to favourite, alert, whatever. don't forget to review;3


	2. CHAPTER II

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO.**

Esme sat down at the table, picked up her fork and stabbed it into a chip. As she took a bite, her mobile began to vibrate on the table and Nick looked at her.

"No phones at the table we agreed, remember."

With a sigh, Esme put her fork down, picked up her mobile phone and moved from the table. She put the phone in the living room on the fireplace and returned to the kitchen. Once again sitting down at the table, she stabbed her fork into another chip and began to eat.

"So how was work?" She asked as she stared at her plate.

"Good thanks. How was school?"

"Boring. Rubbish. Completely useless." She picked up another chip, "Funny. Brilliant. A laugh."

"Esme?"

"What? Dad, give over with the lectures. I'm not academic like you. I hate school. Maybe I'll be different in college."

"Do you know what you're doing at college?"

"Hairdressing or Media Makeup. I'm not sure, I think I'll be good at both. I'm going to college Friday for the open evening, you know have a talk with the tutors, see what grades I need. Don't tell me, that's not good enough for you?"

Nick looked at his daughter and smiled softly, "I was going to say, make sure you choose carefully. You don't want to regret doing the course you've done, two years later." He put his knife and fork down on his plate and took a sip of his water.

"Dad?" Nick looked at his daughter, "If you and mum stayed together, do you think you would've had more children?"

"Maybe. I guess we'll never know." He stood up from the table and began to clear away as Esme finished eating. She downed her drink in one and stood up from the table, helping her father tidy up.

"Why didn't you move on?"

Nick didn't say anything and Esme-Jane sighed. She picked up her plate and said gently, "Dad, you can't avoid the question forever. We both hate mum but—" She paused and collected her thoughts, "As you always remind me, she's my mother."

He looked at his daughter and smiled softly, "It doesn't matter."

She sighed but didn't push her father any further. He was stubborn, like her. If anyone tried making him do something or say something he didn't, he wouldn't budge. She smiled, finished helping her father and walked into the living room to take her mobile phone.

She looked down at the phone and noticed that an unknown number had tried to ring her. Esme didn't think it was anything unusual. Most of the time the unknown numbers were her mature friends prank calling because they had nothing better to do to pass the time.

Putting her mobile phone in her hoody pocket, she grabbed the romote for the television and sat down on the sofa. As she turned the television on, she brought her knees to her chest and flicked through the channels.

Putting on Jeremy Kyle, she watched as the shows guests swore at each other and branded each other liars. Esme smiled to herself wondering where an earth this Jeremy Kyle guy got his guests. Local chavvy council estates?

She heard the ringing of her father's mobile and rolled her eyes. She knew he'd most likely being called back to work, he always was these days. She presumed it was because he was trying to shag half the hospital — well, it wouldn't be the first time would it?

She'd heard all about her father's reputation for being a man-whore, "Esme?"

Esme looked up from the television to see her father at the doorway, "You've got to go to work?"

"Yes I'm sorry but—"

"It's alright, go, I'll be fine. Love you." Esme heard her father leave the house, the door close with a bang behind him. Smiling to herself, she changed the television channel to a music station, turned on the surround sound and turned it up.

Getting up, Esme walked into the kitchen and opened the bottle of fridge. Her father always kept a bottle of wine in the fridge, it was incase any female unexpectedly came round. Grabbing a wine glass of the draining board, she shut the fridge with her backside and took the bottle of wine into the living room.

Tonight, her and a bottle of wine what could possibly go wrong?

Esme had been alone in the house for half an hour and she'd already drank half the bottle of red wine. She didn't like the taste of it but it was the only alcoholic drink in the house. The doorbell went and Esme looked at the clock.

It was late and she wondered who'd be knocking on at this time. As she placed the wine glass on the table, she stood up from the settee and walked towards the front door. Grabbing the keys of the side, she opened the door.

Outside was a woman, mid to late forties with brown curly hair. Esme had never seen her before and she presumed it was someone for her father. Probably one of his conquests, she thought.

"If you're after my father, he's gone out." She answered and went to close the door without even catching the woman's name. As she pulled the door, the woman looked her up and down, looked her right in the eye and said gently;

"You're Esme, aren't you?"

Hearing the stranger know her name, she looked back at the woman, "And if I was?"

"Nothing." There was a silence between the two, "I didn't realise you've grown up so much."

Now Esme was worried. This stranger, this woman seemed to know her name and that she'd grown up so much. Now, if she wasn't one of her father's conquests and she'd never seen her before either, then who the fuck was she?

"Who are you?" She asked softly, staring at the woman.

"Your mother." The woman answered back and Esme thought it was a sick joke. She started to laugh but as she looked at the woman, she noticed she wasn't laughing. And she realised the truth. The woman on her doorstep was her mother.

And despite saying she'd punched her lights out, Esme was too shocked to do anything.

* * *

**jottings** — in this chapter, i guess i wanted to show that Esme and Nick have a typical father/daughter relationship. I don't know if it came across that way but i do find it difficult to portray a father/daughter relationship. as always, if you like it enough to favourite, please review;3


	3. CHAPTER III

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**.

Esme was sat on the chair whilst Miriam sat on the sofa furthest away from her, "Drink?" Esme asked polietly, kind of hoping she'd decline a drink because it meant she'd have to share her wine. When Miriam declined, she grabbed the wine bottle and took a sip.

The music was turned right down but the music could be heard due to the silence. It was an NDubz song, one that was an old classic as they say.

"Why did you leave?" She asked. She took another mouthful of the wine. Esme wished she could go over and smack the bitch for abandoning her all those years but she couldn't. That woman was her mother and she had so many questions she wanted to ask.

"I was a heavy drinker." Miriam began to explain. Esme didn't want to listen but she did, this was her answer and it was the closest she was going to get to the truth, "Your father tried to help but you can only help yourself and I wasn't ready."

"So you left because you were selfish?"

"No." Miriam began and sighed. Twelve years she'd been waiting for this visit. Twelve years of preparing herself for whatever questions she got asked. Twelve years of preparation down the drain as nothing was going according to plan.

"I almost killed you Esme." She admitted, "I was drunk and I took you to school. On the way I crashed the car. One person died. You were in a coma for three months, nobody thought you were going to make it."

"You nearly killed me?" Esme repeated. She was struggling to get her head around it. Her mother was an alcoholic who'd left Esme because she almost killed her? Why didn't her father tell her this before.

"Why didn't my father tell me?"

"He didn't want to hurt you."

"But it hurt more thinking I was abandoned and you didn't love me."

"I'm sorry." Miriam apologised and looked up at her daughter. Esme looked at her mother, stood up from the chair and walked out of the living room. As she walked into the kitchen, she muttered underneath her breath, "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough."

Taking out her mobile phone, she rang her father's phone and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Mr Jordan."

She took a deep breath, "Dad it's Esme, I need you to come home."

"I'm a bit busy Esme, can it not wait?" She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply and answered back, "No father, it cannot wait. My mother is sat in the living room."

"Who Miriam?"

Biting her lower lip, she answered back; "Of course. Unless Miriam isn't my mother and you've been lying about that too!"

Disconnecting the phone call, Esme left her phone on the kitchen table, disposed of her wine bottle in the bin and returned to the living room. As she perched on the edge of the settee, she noticed Miriam by the fireplace staring at the photographs.

"How long have you been sober?" Esme asked, biting her lower lip again.

"Six years." Miriam put down the photograph she held and smiled softly. It was a photograph of Miriam, Nick and Esme when Esme was three. It was one of the last remaining photographs that Esme hadn't destroyed in a temper.

"Was it me? Did I make you turn to drink?"

Staring at her daughter, Miriam knew she was the reason behind the pain in the girls eyes. Shaking her head, she forced a smile and answered back; "No Esme it wasn't you. I'd always been a drinker, I started drinking at fifteen. My best friend died just before you were born, the drinking just got worse."

Esme nodded slowly and began to fiddle with the thread in her hoody. It seemed to distract her attention, "You always kept in contact with my father didn't you? That's why he never moved on from you. Why wait until now to see me?"

"I wanted to wait until you were old enough to know the truth." Miriam walked towards the sofa and sat down beside Esme, "I didn't want to walk into your life and lie to you again. You deserve the truth and that's why I waited until now."

Esme nodded and there was silence again. Nothing was exchanged between the two and Esme could hear the key in the door and the front door open. Nick walked through the door, took off his coat and walked into the living room.

"We agreed to wait Miriam."

"I know but I couldn't." Esme exchanged glances between the two before she stood up. Walking towards her father, she extended her arms out and hugged him tightly, "I wish you were honest with me from the start."

"I was trying to stop you from getting hurt."

"Next time don't. Please. Be honest so I'm not made to believe something that's not true."

Nick smiled at his daughter, kissed the top of her head and she smiled before breaking out of the hug. She turned to her mother, smiled softly and told her parents she was going to bed as she had enough excitement for one day.

"Night Miriam, night dad." She whispered as she went into the kitchen, picked up her phone and went upstairs. As she closed her bedroom door, Esme got into bed, pulled the covers up to her chin and wrote on facebook.

_Strange day, goes to show never believe wishes don't come true._

She smiled to herself as she looked up at her ceiling and whispering, "Thank you." Because all those years of blowing out birthday candles, throwing money into wishing wells and wishing that her mother would turn up paid off in the end.

Twelve years to the day her mother left, her mother came back.

* * *

**jottings — **if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review;3


	4. CHAPTER IV

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

Esme woke early next morning. The clock that stood on the beside table showed that it was half past seven and she sat up in bed. The memories of last night came flooding back to her and she sighed gently.

Pulling the duvet off her, she walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out her school uniform. As she got changed, she remembered that today was her sixteenth birthday and she smiled softly. After brushing her hair, tied it into a ponytail and putting in her earrings, Esme left her bedroom and went downstairs.

As she walked into the kitchen, there were several presents on the table and three balloons with sixteen on them tied to the chair.

"Dad! You didn't have to go to all this trouble." She walked nearer to the table to find a muffin with smarties and a candle stuck in the middle. She laughed as she sat down and smiled.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Esme, happy birthday to you." Nick sang to his daughter as she blushed a deep red colour and looked down at the cake. It looked too pretty to eat.

"Make a wish." He told her as she closed her eyes,

"I don't need too." She answered back, blew out the candle but made a wish anyway. Who knew, maybe this one would come true too. Gently, she took the candle out of the muffin and placed it on the table beside it.

Picking up the first present, she began to tear at the purple wrapping paper. Before long, all the presents had been opened and the table was covered in purple paper. She was fiddling with a heart shaped necklace with diamonds in her hand and she made eye contact with her father;

"Tell her I said thanks."

"I will." Nick said with a smile. The present was from her mother and it was pretty, no beautiful but it felt strange. This was her first present since the age of four. Delicately putting it in its box, she stood up and walked towards her father.

"Thanks for my presents, they're wonderful." She kissed her cheek and walked back to the table. As she broke off one of the smarties, she ate it before she stood up again, "Actually, I'm going to save it for later. I'm going to go to school now."

"Esme?"

She turned around, made eye contact with her father and asked; "Yes?"

"You do realise what time it is don't you?"

Esme found a smirk forming on her lips, "Father, I am able to get to school on time every once in a while." She picked up her jacket off the back of the chair and her muffin and answered back, "It's just not very often."

/

It was mid-morning just after ten and Nick had just come out of a meeting. He was sat at his desk, staring at the photograph of Esme aged six and smiled softly. It didn't feel like it had been ten years since that photograph was taken but it had been.

There had been ten years of tears, tantrums and drama. The gentle ringing of his mobile phone interrupted his thoughts and as he tried to find his mobile phone underneath the pile of paperwork. Finding it, he recognised the number as Esme's school, accepted the call and pressed the phone to his ear; "Mr Jordan."

_"Hello Mr Jordan this is Miss Jackson, Esme's form tutor; we need you to collect Esme as soon as possible."_

Hearing that it was one of _those _phone calls, he sighed deeply and leant back in his chair. As he rubbed his free hand over his face, he could only imagine that Esme had assaulted another pupil, kicked a chair across the classroom or upset a teacher. He was forever receiving those phone calls.

"What has she done?"

_"Esme assaulted another pupil. We had to remove her from the classroom and place her in the inclusion room. Whilst she was there, she made threatening comments to another pupil, threw a chair across the classroom and again, had to be removed."_

He sighed. Just when he thought there was a breakthrough with his daughter, she always did something to put them back to square one.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He answered back and disconnected the phone call. As he through his phone onto his pile of paperwork, he ran his hand up and down his face and wondered what had caused Esme to behave in such a manner.

Grabbing his coat and his scarf from the back of his chair, he picked up his phone and his mobile and left the hospital. He concluded that if anyone needed him from the ED, they would ring him.

Unlocking his car, he got in the car and put his keys in the ignition and turned on the engine. Then he began to drive towards Holby High School.

/

Esme was sat in the Head of Years office, flicking through the prospectus about sixth form. Esme was glad she hadn't agreed to do a course here, none of the so-called tutors would be able to handle her attitude.

Throwing it on the table, she began to chew her chewing gum and twisted her hair around her finger becoming increasingly bored. There was a gentle knock on the door and Miss Jackson, Esme's form tutor told whoever it was to come in in her best voice.

Esme snorted and began to cough until she saw her father stood at the door.

"Mr Jordan, take a seat."

Nick took a seat beside Esme and she sat up straight in her chair, crossed one leg over the other and swallowed her chewing gum.

"As I explained to you on the phone, we've had an incident involving Esme. She lashed out at another student."

"Because she deserved it." Esme answered back confidently until she noticed her father's glare to be quiet and she did just that. Miss Jackson began to explain that the student in question — Sapphire Diamond — required hospital treatment for a broken nose.

"Yeah? All I got was my hand ran underneath the tap. Look at the state of these knuckles." Esme complained, "Anyway, I never meant to hit her. My hand kinda slipped and caught her nose. In all fairness, she does have a huge nose."

Esme smirked but noticed that neither Miss Jackson or her father was laughing and tried to remove the smirk of her face.

"Esme would you care to wait outside please?"

Esme smiled as she stood up and picked up her bag of the floor, "This is the part where I smile politely and go isn't it? Without voicing my opinion."

She stood outside the room wondering what her punishment would be. Highly likely it would be a three day exclusion and back on report when she returned. She wasn't outside long before her father came out and she slowly followed him to the car.

"Why did you hit her?"

Esme sighed as she got in the car, "She called mum a skank so I punched her."

"And the boy in inclusion?"

Esme sighed again, "He was been a prick so I threatened to snap his neck if he carried on running his mouth."

"Esme!"

"I know I'm sorry dad." Nick sighed. He couldn't be mad at his daughter as it seemed she was only sticking up for herself although, he'd told her hundreds of times before, violence doesn't solve anything.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	5. CHAPTER V

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**.

When the car pulled up outside the house, Esme turned to her father and smiled softly, "I really am sorry, I don't know why I hit her."

"It's okay, what's done is done, there's no point in dwelling on it." Nick answered as he turned to his only daugher. He pulled her into a hug and told her that he had to go back to work but if she needed anything, she knew where he was.

A few minutes later, she was still sat in the car, fiddling with her fingers.

"What is it?"

"Can I have Miriam's number, just to say thanks for the present." She asked. When her father handed her his mobile phone, she smiled softly, put Miriam's mobile number into her phone and handed the phone back to her father.

Opening the door, she stepped out of the car, closed the door behind her and waved. She watched as her father's car drove out of sight and unlocked the front door. Walking into the house, Esme took off her shoes, put her bag down on the table and walked into the living room.

Turning on the television, she put on a music channel and sat on the sofa. She placed her mobile on her lap and stared at the number. She felt sick, nervous about ringing. She didn't know why though. Taking a deep breath, Esme picked up the phone and pressed the call button.

As she pressed the phone to her ear, she could feel her heart beating in her ears, _"Hello?"_

"Hi, it's Esme. I was ringing to say thanks for the necklace."

_"It's okay, I'm glad you liked it."_ There was a silence on the phone and Esme began to doodle on a piece of paper. She thought for a moment before she asked; "Are you busy? I was wondering, would you like to meet for a milkshake or something?"

_"I'd like that Esme, where?"_

"Well if you love milkshake as much as dad says you do, you'll know where to meet me. Say, half an hour?"

_"I'll see you then." _She said and Esme ended the phone call. Placing the phone back on its holder, she ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She changed out of her school uniform and put on a pair of jeans and a top that showed off her stomach.

Putting on the necklace Miriam had brought for her, she put in her silver hooped earrings and grabbed her jacket and some loose change from her bedside table. Finally ready, she ran back down the stairs and put on her boots.

Understandably she was nervous. This would be her first meeting with her mother without her father. Biting her lower lip, she took the keys and left the house, closing the door behind her. Then she began to walk towards town.

/

She pushed open the door to the milkshake shop. This shop was heaven, Esme had discovered it two months before and fell in love with the milkshakes. She had one every day, sneaking out at lunchtime to get her daily fix.

Sitting at a table in the corner of the shop was Miriam, with two milkshakes in front of her. Esme took a deep breath and walked towards the table. She smiled softly as she approached and whispered; "Hi."

Pulling out the chair, she sat down and crossed one leg over the other,

"I didn't know what flavour you liked." Miriam said as she pushed the cup of milkshake towards Esme. She said thanks and took a sip through the straw before looking at Miriam in the eye; "Oh my god, it's cadbury caramel, that's my favourite! Is it your favourite too?"

Miriam nodded, made eye contact with her daughter and smiled softly.

There was a silence between us before Miriam said gently, "I'm really sorry for what I did to you and your father."

"It's okay, I forgive you." Esme smiled brightly before taking a large sip of her drink. She ended up slurping and realising what she'd done, she put her hand over her mouth to stiffle her laughter, "Sorry."

Again, nothing was spoken and Esme fiddled with her nails, thinking of something to ask.

"Do you think you and dad would've had more children if what happened didn't happen?"

"If I'd got help?" She paused, "Probably, we discussed having more but — well, you know what happened."

"Do you think you'll ever come back to the family?"

"If you'll have me." She answered back and Esme smiled brightly, "Of course! You're my mother."

/

They were sat in the shop for about four hours, just talking. Esme was telling Miriam her favourite subject at school, what she didn't like at school, her plans for the future, how she found it hard to settle into high school.

Miriam was understanding, didn't push her to talk, allowed Esme to ask any question and answered it truthfully. Eventually it was time for Esme to go home before Nick wondered where she'd got too.

As she stood up, she embraced Miriam into a hug and was silent for a moment, "Come home with me, it's your home too."

"Esme, I don't think that's possible."

"Why not? Dad still loves you, I love you too. Please mum, come home."

Miriam noticed that for the first time, Esme had called her mum. She nodded her head and smiled softly. Maybe it was time she went home and they became a family again, even if it was going to take a lot of work. Esme smiled softly, linked arms with her mother and said gently;

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." And as they both left the milkshake shop, Miriam answered that she loved her daughter too. They knew that life wasn't easy but no matter what life through in their direction, they'd have each other. Nick, Esme, Miriam, a proper family unit.

Esme hopes that this wish stays true, she doesn't want to lose her mother again.

* * *

**jottings** — it's the end _woah. _i'm sorry that this story wasn't longer, i honestly wasn't expecting it to be popular, however i hope you've enjoyed reading. i wasn't going to end it like this but i think we all like a bit of fluff don't we? thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favourite and taking the time to read, i love you all! oxox


End file.
